Dr Faker Gets Stuck in the Chimney
by senshi moon
Summary: Dr. Faker tries to play Santa Claus for Haruto...It doesn't end well...


***Sighs* I really wanted to put this up on Christmas, but I guess that wasn't possible as you guys can see... Oh well. I'll post this up anyway. So I got this idea when I was being the narrator for the play my group and I had to do for finals. Let's see if you guys enjoy it. Before we begin, I just wanted to let you guys know that it is a snowy setting, so there is snow around them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Uh...Outo-san...What are you doing?" Kaito asked as he saw his father, in a Santa Claus outfit, climb up the ladder to their chimney. _'...Since when did we even have a chimney?'_ Kaito thought as his father finally made it to the roof. What was Dr. Faker doing you ask? Well, he wanted to pretend to be Santa Claus, climb down the chimney, and give Haruto his presents to make him believe that Santa Claus is real. Not that Haruto didn't already believe but to make him believe more, according to his father.

Dr. Faker sighed, sat on the roof, and looked down at Kaito. "I thought I already told you about my plan-"

"I know. You want to play as Santa Claus to make Haruto happy. But you do realize that Santa Claus doesn't really go down the chimney to deliver presents right?"

Dr. Faker blinked in surprise. "He doesn't?"

Kaito sighed and covered his face with his hand. "No. He doesn't."

Dr. Faker sighed again and shrugged. "Oh well. I'm already up here. Might as well continue with the plan."

Kaito sighed once again. He watched his father go to the chimney and put one of his legs in. He turned to Kaito and smiled. "Wish me luck!" he yelled to his son.

_'Yeah. You're going to need it.'_ Kaito thought as his father swung his other leg in the chimney and then jumped into the chimney! What happened next was not at all what Kaito, or his dad, had been expecting... Dr. Faker got stuck in the top of chimney...

"Outo-san!" Kaito yelled to his father. "What happened?!"

Dr. Faker sweated and looked around nervously. His upper body was visible to the outside, but his lower body was stuck underneath. "I don't know Kaito. I think I'm stuck."

Kaito sighed in annoyance. Great, it was just his luck that his father would get stuck in the chimney. _'Great. Now how am I going to get him out?'_ Kaito didn't have time to think when Haruto came rushing outside to Kaito.

"Nii-san! I heard someone try to come down the chimney! Maybe it's Santa Claus..." Haruto trailed off when he saw 'Santa Claus' stuck in the chimney.

Haruto widened his eyes in shock. Dr. Faker got even more nervous. _'Please don't let him recognize me!'_ "Santa Claus...?" Dr. Faker shut his eyes. "So you ARE real! I'm so glad!" Haruto said in excitement.

Dr. Faker breathed a sigh of relief and quickly answered Haruto. "Yes," he tried to say with a deeper voice. "That's me!"

Haruto turned to his brother. "But I thought you said that Santa Claus doesn't really come down the chimney."

Kaito sighed for what could be the umpteenth(?) time that day. "He doesn't Haruto." He looked up at Dr. Faker and glared at him. "Though this particular Santa Claus does."

Haruto blinked at his older brother. "This...particular...?" Haruto was confused but decided to shrug his brother's words aside. "I'm going to bring something, so we can get him unstuck." Haruto declared as he ran back inside their house.

Kaito breathed in and breathed out. He went to the ladder and began climbing up. When he was at the roof, he leaned by the chimney. "No matter how big he is, Santa Claus does not get stuck in the chimney."

Dr. Faker wanted so badly to glare back at Kaito, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So he settled by sighing. "I know, Kaito. I know..."

* * *

"Come on Ryouga! Hurry up! We have to go deliver these presents!" Rio shouted to Ryouga, who was taking his time, to hurry up.

Ryouga sighed. "I'm coming Rio!" he shouted back. Ryouga looked down at the presents he was carrying. Why does his sister always have crazy ideas when it comes to Christmas?

As if reading his mind, which would have been prefectly possible considering that they were twins, Rio huffed, turned around, and began walking backwards while talking to Ryouga. "Just because I want to give presents to our friends doesn't mean I have crazy ideas! It means I want to give them a gift to show them my appreciation, my kindness, my-"

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me the lecture Rio. Let's just finish delivering these presents, so we can go home..." Ryouga trailed off and stopped when he saw an interesting sight.

Rio looked at him in confusion. "Why did you stop ani?" Rio turned around and saw what made her brother stop. Even though they were a block away, Ryouga and Rio could clearly see that someone was leaning against the chimney and that Santa Claus was next to that someone- Wait! Let's retrace that sentence...Santa Claus?!

"S-Santa Claus?!" Ryouga asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that there was such a thing where this guy in a red suit goes down chimneys to deliever presents. "How is that possible...So he really _does_ exist?"

Rio also blinked in surprise. This is not at all what she expected when she decided to deliver presents. "Hey, Ryouga?" She waited until her older brother looked at her. "Isn't that Kaito's house? And isn't that Kaito himself leaning against the chimney?"

Ryouga widened his eyes in realization. "You're right Rio! That _is_ Kaito's house...But..." Realization dawned on him. _'Could it be that Kaito needed a Santa Claus for his little brother?'_ Ryouga shook his head.

"Well! Now that we are in the neighborhood, let's go deliver Kaito and Haruto-kun's presents!" Rio said enthusiastically. She went ahead of Ryouga.

"Sure...Wait! Did you just say that you even have a present for Kaito?!" Ryouga shouted as he ran after Rio who was heading to Kaito's house...

* * *

"Okay. Are you ready outo-san? Orbital?" Dr. Faker and Orbital nodded at Kaito's question. Dr. Faker was going to hold on to the rope that Orbital provided, and Orbital was going to pull him up. A simple plan. Or at least that's what Kaito thought before he realized how difficult this situation was going to turn out to be. Orbital pulled and pulled, but it was futile. Dr. Faker was stuck. And not just simple stuck but stuck as in 'power glue' stuck.

Kaito sighed. How was he going to get his father out?

"Ah! Kaito! Orbital! And...Dr. Faker-san?" Kaito, Orbital, and Dr. Faker all simultaneously turned at the new voice joining them. They saw Rio carrying presents, and then they saw Ryouga run to her side. Ryouga and Rio blinked simultaneously at the sight. Silence surrounded the setting for a while. Ryouga was the one who broke it.

"So Kaito...Why is your dad stuck in the chimney?"

Kaito sighed and looked at his father with a look that said:** I told you that anyone would be able to recognize you in the outfit.**

Dr. Faker sighed and shook his head. "I was trying to play Santa Claus for Haruto when this happened."

Ryouga and Rio "ahh"ed in realization.

"Now he is stuck," Kaito muttered in annoyance. Kaito blinked after he thought for a moment. "Why are you guys here?"

Ryouga glared at him. The way he said it-

"We decided to give each and every one of our friends presents!" Rio quickly explained before Ryouga could say something inappropriate to the situation. "We are just delivering them! Oh! I have yours too!"

"What?" Kaito and Dr. Faker simultaneously asked.

Dr. Faker raised his eyebrows at Kaito. "You never told me you had girl friend other than Kotori-chan."

Rio blushed. Ryouga gaped. Kaito glared. "She is not my girlfriend."

Dr. Faker stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I meant a friend that is a girl...Not a girlfriend...Or is she your girlfriend?"

"NO!" The three duellists simultaneously yelled.

"Okay, okay," Dr. Faker muttered. "Just making sure."

"Hey. Do you guys need help?" Rio asked. She put down the presents she was carrying on a bush that didn't have any thorns, and then she began to climb up the ladder.

"Rio! Don't just make decisions by yourself!" Ryouga scolded as he followed her actions, including going up the ladder.

"Actually, I really don't need..." Kaito didn't get to finish because Rio and Ryouga were already on the roof.

"K-Kaito-sama! Are you sure it is okay if they help?!" Orbital asked, doubtful.

Kaito sighed. "I'm not sure Orbital."

"Of course it's okay!" Rio said as she appeared by Kaito's side. Kaito turned to look at her. She put his hand on his shoulder. Kaito stared at her hand for a while before staring at her face. "Besides. I have an idea..."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?!" Ryouga yelled from the inside of the house. He and Orbital were under th chimney. Haruto was watching them, ready to help in whatever was needed to get Santa Claus out!

"I'm positive!" Rio yelled from the outside. So here was the plan. Two of them would go inside and push Dr. Fak, ah, Santa Claus from the bottom while two of them stayed out in the roof to pull him out! Will it work? Well let's just find out!

Ryouga and Orbital began to climb up the chimney. The climb wasn't so peaceful though.

"Ouch! Watch where you're climbing stupid robot!"

"Me?! You should watch where you're-"

"Both of you. Shut. Up." Kaito said in a loud, menancing voice, making sure that they both could hear him, considering that they where inside the chimney. That caused both of them to be quiet. All you could hear now was climbing.

After a while, Ryouga shouted, "We're here!"

Kaito and Rio looked at each other and nodded. They each grabbed one of Dr. Faker's hands.

"At the count of three, you guys know what to do!" Kaito yelled. "One!" he began.

"Two!" Rio shouted.

"Three!" Ryouga and Orbital simultaneously yelled. Kaito and Rio pulled while Ryouga and Orbital pushed. But Dr. Faker just wouldn't budge. The group of duellists and robot stopped for a while to catch their breaths.

Dr. Faker sighed. "I guess I'm never getting out of this sticky situation..."

"No Dr. Faker-san!" Both guys turned to look at Rio. "We ARE getting you out! Mark my words." Louder, she yelled, "Ryouga! Whenever you're ready!"

After ten seconds passed, Ryouga responded. "Ready Rio!"

Rio nodded even though she knew that her brother couldn't see her. She then turned Kaito beside her. Kaito met her eyes and nodded. "Let's go then! One!"

"Two!" Kaito yelled.

"Three!" The other two finished. With all their might, they tried once again to get Dr. Faker out.

"Hey! I feel...like I can move my waist! Keep it up you guys!" Dr. Faker yelled.

_'Come on...A little more...'_ They all thought as they pulled or pushed. "Come! On!" And suddenly, Dr. Faker was out! But the results...

Kaito and Rio tumbled back in momentum while Ryouga and Orbital fell down the chimney to the hard, stony floor. Kaito knew that if he did not hold on to the railings, he would fall on the ground. So Kaito, facing up, reached his hands out and gripped the railings with his hands. He stopped sliding, with his body all still on the roof. But when he turned to tell Rio what to do, she was already hanging from the railing.

"RIO!" Kaito yelled as he carefully slided over to Rio. "Are you alright?!"

Despite her situation, Rio glared at him and sarcastically said, "Oh. I'm hanging from a railing, about to fall to my death. Of course I'm alright!"

Kaito glared down at her for a while, but then smirked when an idea formed in his head. "If you say so. Since you're alright, I'm going to leave."

Rio stared at him in astonishment. Then she glared at him. "You wouldn't."

Kaito smirked wider. "I would. Would you care to-"

"Alright, alright!" Rio gave in. "Could you please help me up?"

Kaito nodded. He stretched out his hand and gripped her wrist very tight. "Hold on to my wrist while I pull you up." Rio nodded and held on to his wrist as tight as she could. Kaito, with hardly any effort, pulled her up and sat her next to him.

"Kaito!" Dr. Faker shouted as he made his way over to the two teens. Carefully that is. "Are you guys alright?!"

Rio burst out laughing while Kaito smiled. "Yeah. We're fine outo-san."

Dr. Faker looked at them in confusion. Before he could question them more, Ryouga, Orbital, and Haruto had already ran outside.

"Rio! Kaito! Are you guys-"

"We're fine!" Kaito and Rio shouted simultaneously. Kaito and Rio looked at each other. Rio once again laughed while Kaito smirked as he held his laugh.

Ryouga was confused. Did he miss something? "Rio! Come down now, so we can go home!"

Rio stopped laughing. "Coming!" Rio quickly stepped on the first step of the ladder and slowly made her way down, followed by Kaito and Dr. Faker. When they were all on the snowy ground, Rio turned to them.

"Ah! Your presents! Ryouga! You have two of them. Actually the last of them!" Rio said as she and Ryouga went to the bush to retrieve the presents.

"Wait...I do?" Ryouga asked in disbelief as he looked at the presents he carried to Kaito's house. There, the name tags read "Haruto" and "Orbital". Ryouga gruntled. Of course Rio would get gifts for _everyone_.

So Ryouga went to Haruto and Orbital and handed them their presents. "Here you go robot, kid."

Haruto laughed while Orbital fumed. "Thank you!" He nudged Orbital for him to say something.

"Thank you...I guess..." Orbital muttered the last part. Haruto sighed. Rio smiled as she watched the exchange. Then, she turned to the father and the oldest brother to hand them their presents.

"Here you go Kaito! Dr. Faker-san!" Rio happily exclaimed as she handed them each their gift. Kaito and Dr. Faker had the same reaction on their faces that Rio had to smile at the scene. _'Like father, like son.'_

"Thank you...Rio-chan was it?" Dr. Faker asked. Rio nodded. "Okay. Arigato Rio-chan! I'm sure I'll love your gift. So will Kaito. Right Kaito..." Dr. Faker trailed off when he noticed the way Kaito was staring at Rio and at the gift.

"What is this for?" Kaito bluntly asked. Dr. Faker wanted to facepalm. Can't his son say "thank you" like a normal person?

Rio smiled sweetly at him and teasingly said, "Well...You don't need to know..." Rio turned around and began to walk to Ryouga when Kaito suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Yes. I do need to know," Kaito said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Rio looked at him and then at his hand that was around her wrist. She sighed. "Because you've helped me," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear her.

"What?" Kaito was appalled. Rio used this to her advantage and got out of his grip. She quickly went next to Ryouga.

"Well! That should be it! We need to go now! Right Ryouga?!"

Since all of this happened suddenly, Ryouga didn't know what to say. "What?"

"Come on let's go! Bye everyone! Have a Merry Christmas!" Rio yelled as she pulled Ryouga alongside her. They quickly disappeared from their sight.

The four could only stare as they went off. "What was that about?" Haruto asked.

Dr. Faker and Orbital shrugged. "I don't know Haruto, but I can tell you one thing, I'm hungry. Let's go eat!" Dr. Faker said as he began to walk in the house.

Haruto nodded happily and began to follow him when he suddenly realized something. "Hey...Why did Rio-san call you Dr. Faker...?" Haruto had an angry aura behind him.

Dr. Faker gulped. "Uh...well..." Dr. Faker didn't day anymore as he ran inside the house.

"Outo-san!" Haruto yelled as he chased his father.

"W-Wait! Haruto-sama! Wait for me!" Orbital shouted as he ran inside, following the other two.

Meanwhile, Kaito stayed outside, still in shock. _'All the times I've helped her...'_ Kaito then smirked. Those were a lot of times then. Kaito then walked inside, all the while thinking. _'All those times...What am I feeling...? I feel different when I help her...Why?...'_ Kaito sighed and pushed those thoughts aside. He looked at his little brother chasing his father and Orbital chasing them. Well for now, he'll enjoy the holidays.

* * *

**Ughh...Where am I...? Woah! You guys! I am in trouble! I have no ideas for "Barian's Switch", and I haven't even started on my winter homework! What should I do?! I have two novels to read and a bunch of stuff...I couldn't update on Christmas, but I hope to be able to update for New Years! And I hope to update "Barian's Switch" before the year ends at least. Will I succeed? We're going to have to wait and see! Oh yeah, did any of you guys watch today's episode? I won't say anything for those who haven't watched it, but I'll just say I was too shocked. If there was an award for the most shocking twist in Yu-Gi-Oh, it would be that episode. Well, what do you guys think? I would like to know your opinions. That should be it! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
